xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Nex
Nex was an guilt-ridden, twisted Elemental Prince of Plant Life recruited by Arcturas into the Shadowy Ones. She was eventually killed in the Battle for the Dominion Orb. , Shadowy Ones |bg_color = darkgreen |fg_color = green |tribe = | |job = | |status = Deceased |location = | |pron = NECKS |image1 = |header1 = Elemental Prince: Original |element1 = Plantlife |powers1 = Complete control over plantlife, ability to morph |mask1 = Great Kaldereus |tools1 = Claws, teeth |image2 = |header2 = Elemental Prince: Mutated |element2 = | |powers2 = Minor Control over Plant Life |mask2 = | |tools2 = Poisoned Chains, claws, teeth }} Biography Early Life Info Coming Soon The Seven Traitors Info coming soon. Condemnation Blast and Shardak were out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attacked them. Blast called in his backup, but Echo is captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, leave to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encounter an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacks. After escaping the wanderer, The Three see Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer tells them that he can communicate like that, and urges them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encounter a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They manage to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possesses the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he meets, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aids Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invites Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, is slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast enter the caves. Blast overhearing Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encounters the Shadow God, but evades him. Blast finds Kyhrex, and explains to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aids the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil is revealed, along with the Scepter of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak sneaks off and finds Echo. He is then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who bring his true body into the Caves. They free a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes return to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus is murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil is broken. However, the sacrifice fails, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons break free. Eostra manages to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but then Shardak, Kyhrex, Echo, and Blast attack, Blast, in a complete leap of faith, flinging himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Zoth, Blaze, and many Hand of Mata Nui agents join them, and Shardak manages to defeat Eostra, knocking the Scepter out of her hand and freeing Varkanax. Blast, within the Pre-Complete Death Dimension, encounters the Spirit of Makuta Artidax, who shows him how to project the spirits of the Dead onto the Material World. Meanwhile, the Traitors loose Elimination and Dominion, and a Poisoner of Corpse shoots a capsule at Kyhrex, wounding her badly. Shardak, Blaze, Zoth, and Echo rescue Kyhrex, who reveals that each of the regalia of evil has only one way to be destroyed-and the Orb can only be eliminated by destroying the Soul and body of two different creatures. Kyhrex is soon separated from the others. Death Shardak, wandering off on his own, is re-captured by Windeus, Nex, Skorpix, and Lariska, and Shardak reveals he’s the toa-son of Arcturas.Nex, begins to show signs of good, helping Shardak survive the wrath of the other Traitors. Eventually the Traitors force him to lead them to Kyhrex. Kyhrex, killing a Rahi, decides to destroy the Orb, and is about to destroy her own soul, when Shardak and the Traitors appear on the ridge. Sahrdak is unable to fight back, until Atarus arrives, leading the Hand of Mata Nui to Shardak. A full-scale battle breaks out, but hundred of Corpsians and Limiters appear to help the Traitors. Varkanax and the Traitors are too powerful, and all seems lost until Blast arrives, leading the spirits of Ion, Melnox, Silencer, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Artidax into battle. The tide turns, with Artidax killing Varkanax, but once again all seems lost when Nex turns on the traitors, sacrificing her soul to eliminate the Dominion Orb temporarily. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Shadowy Ones